Matt eso no se hace
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Matt le toma una foto a Mello y a Near?"¡DIOS BENDITO!" grito Matt tirándose al suelo boca abajo y cubriendo su cabeza"¡YA ME CALLO UN AVION ENCIMA!"luego espero su lamentable muerte. Al ver que no pasaba nada volteo"Puta madre.." MxN


Disclaimer: Death note, como saben no me pertenece. Solo pido prestados los personajes por un rato y luego los devuelvo (:

Este fic va a petición de Kumiko Junko que quería ver que era lo que le pasaría a matt por haberle tomado aquella foto a Mello y a Near.

Si no han leído el fic de "_**The Moth**_"…pues léanlo para que entiendan este (:

Em…son las 1:57 de la madrugada del domingo 15 de agosto del 2010. Y estoy escribiendo este fic por 2 razones…

1) Kumiko Junko y Escolastica que querían saber si algo pasaba luego de esa foto.

2) Entro a la secundaria em, mañana y como voy a tercero no creo que tenga tiempo de escribirlo después, y si lo tengo estoy segura de que me dará

flojera...

* * *

_** "Matt, eso no se hace" **_

"Confiesa!" Apuntaba severamente un rubio a Matt.

"Em… ¡confiesen ustedes!" Sonrió ampliamente.

Ambos estaban en un cuarto, con las luces apagadas, amarrado a una silla y con una única lámpara alumbrándolo.

No cometió un grabe crimen.

Solo le tomo una foto a Near y a Mello abrazados viendo el atardecer.

Olvídenlo si fue un grabe crimen, se podría llamar un intento suicida.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Si nos ven te pateare, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?" Bufo._

"_No me importa…" Near le planto un beso en la mejilla a Mello, y sonrió._

"_Vaya mocoso…" Mello paso su brazo por la cintura de Near y se dedicaron a apreciar la tarde._

_Claro que después llego Matt y les tomo una foto…_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

_**

* * *

**_

Y de la nada salió Near…

"¿Así?...entonces contéstame esto…" Pauso para tomar algo de aire "¿Dónde estabas ayer entre las 6 y 7 de la tarde? ¿Donde esta tu cámara? ¿Por qué hay una foto de Mello y mía abrazados circulando por ahí? Y la mas importante…"puso una cara dudosa de el "¿Por qué fumas tanto?..." y esta no será la primera ves que diga que según yo Near es inocente. Y tampoco es la primera vez que pasa esto…

Mello le pego…

"Bueno…" pauso y pensó por unos segundos "No te importa, Se la trago Mello, Yo que puta madre se y por que me gusta…idiota" Y como era de suponerse…

Mello también le pego…

"Bueno, luego de esas estupideces…imbécil" Mello miro sospechosamente a Matt; este temió "Si no vas a hablar…" ahora si…

"NOOOOO…"

"Oh si…" Mello se puso de pie y camino hasta un cajón, lo abrió y saco un NintendoDSi

"Mello…esa es nueva…acabo de comprarle muchos juegos y apenas los he pasado 3 veces…"La suplica era notable, pero insuficiente.

"Near?..."Y como si este fuera su asistente, llego con un martillo y un balde de agua

"Toma…"La sonrisa retorcida de Near, y la sonrisa psicópata de Mello saldrían matando a Matt un día de estos…

"¿¡No vas a hablar!" Matt quito su cara de suplica

Se molesto"¿¡CUAL ES EL PINCHE PUNTO!" sacudió la silla con desesperación" ¡si les digo que si o no, de todos modos la van a romper!; y aunque la amo con todo mi corazón no hablare…"

"…" Mello y Near intercambiaron una mirada.

"Como gustes…" Y le fueron con el martillo.

*Maldita psicología inversa buena para nada…* Matt dio un grito de dolor. En verdad amaba aquella consola de Nintendo, a pesar que solo tenían 2 de conocerse.

"Bueno, y en nuestra lista sigue…oh si, la mas amada de todas; en la que Matt gasta casi todo su día como vago" Mello sonrió al decir esas palabras. Sádico

"¡Ya!, confesare…pero solo si prometes no hacerle nada a Beth…" si Matt le puso nombre, ¿les sorprende? A mi no

"¡¿Qué clase de mamada es esa!¿¡Quien le pone nombre a una consola!...Bueno prometo no hacerle nada a esa madre…" Near acepto también…

"Pero me tienen que desatar, si no, ni madres no hablare" Mello se acerco a Matt y lo desato.

Lo que no esperaban; o quizás si; era que Matt traía otro NintendoDSi guardado en su bolsillo y con este le pego a Mello en la cabeza lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente para correr a la salida; si preguntan por Near, Matt lo derribo en la primera oportunidad que tubo así cuando Mello se pusiera de pie lo ayudaría a ponerse de pie y entonces lograría encerrarse en su escondite secreto; pero claro se llevo a su consola Beth.

* * *

_***Esa tarde***_

Matt se sentó en el jardín a jugar con su otro NintendoDSi; feliz de la vida y olvidando por completo que dos chicos psicópatas lo querían matar. Se descuido.

De la nada Mello y Near aparecieron, pero Matt capto la sombra de ambos; claro que no pensó que fueran Mello y Near si no...

"¡DIOS BENDITO!" grito Matt tirándose al suelo boca abajo y cubriendo su cabeza "¡YA ME CALLO UN AVION ENCIMA!" luego espero su lamentable muerte. Al ver que no pasaba nada volteo. "Puta madre…" y dejo que ambos genios lo arrastraran por el jardín.

Al final, le quitaron:

Su cámara: mordió la mano de Mello.

Su NintendoDSi: Llamo a Mello chica.

Su laptop: Se comió el chocolate de Mello.

Sus juegos: Le dio una patada en lugares "feos" a Mello.

Su celular: Beso a Mello en la mejilla.

La conexión al mundo y al aire fresco (Quiero decir, lo encerraron): Beso y abrazo a Near.

Y a Near:

Sus juguetes: Dejo que Matt le besara las mejillas y que lo abrazara como si fuera un peluche.

Así, Mello termino ganando…bueno algo debió ganar por hacer todo eso…supongo…

* * *

_Bueno espero les haya gustado…y si no chingas a tu puta madre! xD ntc:3 asdfgaasdfgh hasta ahora lo acabo por que eh tenido mucha tarea _

_*no mentira es que adelante la tarea*_

_si quieren ver la imagen de todo esto vayan a este link_

_http :/ mahoisiidro. deviantart. com /#/ d2wn1wk (sin espacios...)_

_si se que esta caca pero no me culpen u.u_

_no me gusta colorear las cosas y la estaba haciendo en clase de español xD bueno eso es todo:) por ahora ;D _


End file.
